Viruses
What is a Virus? A virus, in-game, is mainly used to generate money. There are different Viruses that generate different amounts of money, as will be listed down below. A Virus Collector is required to collect the money gained from Viruses. (Note that the DDoS Virus is NOT included in this list) The Spam Virus ---- The Spam Virus, once installed on the victim's system, will generate money for you by sending spam over the internet. In order to collect the money that you have earned, you must have a Virus Collector. The amount of money that is generated is solely dependent on the victim's Processor (CPU) speed. To round the amount up to a rough approximation, the Spam Virus generates around $0.025 per MHz, per hour. For example; If I upload a Spam Virus to a victim that has a Processor (CPU) speed of 10GHz, the virus will generate at a speed of $0.025 per MHz an hour. In total, that rounds up to $250 an hour. The Warez Virus ---- The Warez Virus, once installed on the victim's system, will generate money for you by sending Warez over the internet. In order to collect the money you have earned, you must have a Virus collector. Additional software, however, is required: the Torrent. You must have a running torrent in your Software list that the Warez can run off. The total amount of generated money earned is solely dependent on the victim's internet connection speed. To round the amount up to a rough approximation, the Warez Virus generates around $1 per MHz, per hour, plus the Torrent value. For example; If I upload a Warez Virus to a victim that has an internet speed of 500Mbit, (Megabits), then by what is said above, I will earn $500 an hour. If I'm using a Torrent that has a specific Value, then I would get $500 plus that value earned over the hour. The Miner Virus ---- The Miner Virus, once uploaded to the victim's system, will utilize the victim's Processor, (CPU), to generate BTC (Bitcoins). In order to collect the Bitcoins you have earned, you must have a Virus Collector. The amount of Bitcoins the Miner Virus generates is solely dependent on the victim's Processor (CPU). To round the amount up to a rough approximation, the Miner Virus generates around 0.00010417 Bitcoins per MHz, per hour. For example; If I upload a Miner Virus to a victim that has a Processor, (CPU), speed of 10GHz, and the speed of the Miner Virus is 0.00010417 Bitcoins per MHz, per hour, this means that in total, every hour, I would gain 0.10417 Bitcoins per hour. Torrents ---- The Torrent is the software you will require to sell Warez. It is required in order to generate money from your wide-spread installed Warez Viruses. Torrents are NON-RESEARCHABLE. You can view the list and price of torrents at the Torrent Market. My viruses aren't responding from IP Here anymore! This is because they have either formatted their Hard Drive, or have run an Anti-Virus that is either an equal or higher version than your Virus. I can't collect the money! What do I do!? If you were reading properly, you will see that I said "In order to collect the money you have earned, you must have a Virus Collector." Get one. How do I research my Viruses? To research a piece of Software, head to the University tab on your side-menu, then from there select the piece of Software you wish to research. Follow through and research the Software. It says I have no software to research! This is because you have not bought the License. Alternatively, you can go into your Software tab on the side-menu, and click the little blue circle icon that's located next to the Software's name. From there, you can buy the license, (If you haven't already), and research the software following the steps I have provided above. Category:Help Category:Game Category:Software